Spectrum: Another Tale
by John Wade
Summary: This is a Narusasu but it is based off of a real life experience with my girlfriend and me two days ago.  I do not own Naruto and it's rate T for Teen due to kissing and stuff


**Spectrum:**

**Another Tale**

BY: John Wade

Narusasu based off of a real life situation that happened two days ago between my girlfriend and me.

Rated T for Teen due to kissing and stuff

Point of view: Sasuke Uchiha

_ A smile springs to my face as Naruto opens the door. I try to hide it because I don't really like to show my emotions, but he is different. He is unique. I actually get positive feelings when I am around him. This is the first time that I have had emotions such as these. Naruto smiles and lets me in, showing me to his room. I try to look at his room and memorize every detail, but I just can't keep my eyes off of him._

_ His mother calls from upstairs and we head up to see what is going on. After we are both forced to eat some dinner, Naruto pulls me aside into the bathroom. He attacks my eyes with eye liner and straightens my hair, "All right, Naruto. Let's go. We're going to be late!" After having a rather uncomfortable talk with Naruto's mother we depart and head to the red van in the drive way. Then we just have completely random conversations on the way to Spectrum._

_ We arrive at seven eighteen and love is already in the air. We sign in and head downstairs to where all are friends are. We are greeted by my older brother, Itachi, who set all of this up. I stop and talk to him, while Naruto runs off and finds some of his own friends. My friend, Jirobo comes up with two small daggers. I take out my own sword and we spar for a few minutes._

_ I spot Naruto talking to his friends, Hinata who is wearing a bloody dress and Tayuya with her newly dyed hair. I take out a jump rope that I'd borrowed from my sister, Siednee and sneak up behind my date. I wrap the yellow rope around him and pull him close to me. He laughs and hugs me tight as I say those sacred words, "I love you."_

_ I give him the jump rope and tell him to tie me up. In a few seconds I am his bitch and we go back over by the couch and get some cotton candy. Once we're done we suck on each other's cotton candy holders, laughing as we do so. Then he pulls my leash, leading me into the pool table room. There are lots of strobe lights that are screwing with our eyes. There are a lot of people in the room at first, but it slowly empties out. We are alone._

_ At some point in time we had gotten onto the pool table and were now lying next to each other, oblivious to the world around us. We were there for a long time, just kissing and telling each other how much we love the other. The occasional friend or two walking in on us and then slowly backing away; it was a little annoying but I am in love and don't care what others think._

_We must have kissed about a hundred times in that one room, and let's not forget how we were biting and licking one another also. For some reason we enjoy biting each other, though we don't actually cause any pain or anything. As for licking, what can I say? He just tastes far too good to be ignored. We were interrupted from our magnificent reality when Itachi had returned and hit my leg. Looking up I see that almost everyone is in the room around Naruto and myself._

_We just decide to leave for awhile and get some refreshments. He takes the jump rope off my neck and ties it to one of our hands. He goes upstairs and I follow close behind; he is bringing me to a dark room crowded by teens. He takes the jump rope off of his wrist and leaves for the bathroom; I spot an empty couch and lay down upon it. In front of me there is a horror film playing. It does not draw my interest though and so I turn my head and get in on the other's conversations._

_ Naruto returns, tying the jump rope around his wrist, and lying down beside me. For at least an hour, we were just getting into different positions on the couch and letting our greedy lips meet. We go back downstairs for whatever reason and see that it is pretty much completely empty except for our two teachers: Anko in her farmer costume and Tsunade who didn't bother to dress up for the occasion._

_ Bored we go back upstairs to the dark room. Someone has stolen our spots on the couch so I just sit in a chair with Naruto on my lap. I grab a pillow and place it over my crotch area and mutter, "Sorry." to Naruto. He just blushes and says that it's okay. We kiss some more, but then an idea strikes me. More of an urge really._

_I take Naruto's head and turn it sideways in my hand, leaning as far into his body as I could. I put my mouth on his ear and give into the incredible temptation. Not even thinking about what it was that I was doing, I just let my lips move by themselves, teasing my lover's ear. After a bit he backs away clutching his ear, telling me how it had tickled and that that was his hot spot. Liking the reactions that it gave the both of us I continued the arousing action._

_Some people got up and left from the bean bags and so we got up and hurried over to them. I jump onto them and Naruto lays half on top of me. I put my arm around him and I move my lips on his neck. I put my hand close to his face and he puts my finger into his mouth, playing with it with his hot tongue. I grabbed his hand and stuck one of his fingers inside of my mouth as well, just being genuinely happy for once. I had never gotten to feel such an emotion as this until I had run into Naruto, and now I would do anything to protect it._

_Once again we started kissing passionately, but then I tried something a bit new and let my tongue come out as our faces met. It grazed against her lips, surprising him greatly. Our lips meet in more wet kisses and then he surprises me. Our lips together, open, allowing our tongues to explore one another's mouths. Naruto sticks his tongue deep in my mouth, making sure he has tasted every inch. Really not knowing what to do, I just move my own tongue around his. We part, our lips covered with one another's spit._

"_Ah, I did not need to see that!" Rock Lee exclaims in disgust as the two lovers kiss. Just ignoring the hillbilly, we turn our heads to the side and meet for more. Our tongues having a mini battle of their own, thrashing around like something that thrashes around a lot. It is now eleven, time to leave. We break apart and I find some plates to hide my erection. I turn to Naruto and say, "We can do this on the bus and other places, right?" My face has been a deep red for a while now and his is quite similar. "Of course!" Naruto exclaims and we head outside to find the van._

_We untie ourselves from the borrowed jump rope and head outside. He then starts a poking battle which quickly ends as we see headlights up ahead. It starts with an arm, but then I put my hand on his butt, and he follows suit. We walk around the side of the van and get in the back. The whole half hour ride back to his house we pretty much just ignored my mother and kissed more. I didn't want that night to end, but if you look at it this way then it is good that it had. For now I can have an entire lifetime with the one I love._


End file.
